


Make Up Sex

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: After that ill-fated dinner, Jenny wants to make it up to Javier. Kevin is okay with that, because he's going to watch.I don't own Castle, I just wish I did.
Relationships: Jenny O'Malley/Kevin Ryan
Kudos: 17





	Make Up Sex

Ever since that cursed dinner with Lanie (and their break-up), Javi had to deal with the puppy dog eyes and sad face of his partner. “Bro, Jenny and I are so sorry,” he’d heard over and over again. Now he was getting that face and those words along with a dinner invitation. He’d finally given in, figuring he wouldn’t mind a homemade meal and a few rounds of Madden. 

So here he was, sitting on the couch after eating a pretty good supper. He was just about to grab a controller and challenge Ryan to a game, when Jenny sat down, very close to him. His cock seemed to like her perfume and was starting to stand at attention. Or maybe it liked the view of her tits she’d been giving him all through dinner. Every time she served him something, she had leaned over and the very loose top she was wearing would gap, and he could see the rise of her boobs. He’d always like her boobs (and always felt like a jerk noticing them.) Now she was sitting very close, and now she was placing a hand on his thigh. She actually whispered in his ear. “I’m so very sorry, Javi. I want to make it up to you,” and her hand went from his thigh to the bulge in his jeans. He nearly leapt off the couch. 

“Jenny, what the hell! Ryan, what the hell!” was all he could say. Jenny just smiled as she pulled him back to the couch. She forced him to sit – much later, he would be amazed that petite Jenny manhandled him like that, and that he let her – and then went down to her knees on the floor. She started to undo his belt, and then she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He could only look on in shock as she removed his cock from his boxers and smiled.

“Bro, Jenny knows it’s her fault that you and Lanie broke up. She wants to make it up to you. I decided I’m okay with it as long as I get to watch,” Ryan announced. Espo just looked at him but he was no longer fighting this. He closed his eyes and groaned as Jenny kissed the tip of his cock and then licked it up and down. “She’s so good at sucking cock. Sit back and enjoy it. I’m going to enjoying watching this!” Javi still had his eyes closed, so he didn’t see Kevin walking over to a nearby chair. Before he sat, he undid his own belt, lowered his zipper, and pushed his pants and boxers down. He got comfortable and put his hand on his cock. He had a good idea what Javi was feeling; after all, Jenny had given him lots of blow jobs in the years they’d been together. 

Jenny was enjoying this; there was a part of her that loved the adventure of a new cock. Since she and Kevin got together, there weren’t a lot of adventures; after a while, the two of them had decided to be exclusive. She’d also forgotten how arousing it was to be watched. It was powerful to know that she was making two cocks hard at the same time – Javier’s by her blow job and Kevin’s because he was watching her. She hoped that Kevin would join in at some point – she loved threesomes and it had been a long time since she’d had one. 

Esposito had decided that if Kevin was okay with this, then he was okay with this. And damn, Jenny was good at this. She knew all the spots to pay attention to. She licked and sucked him just the way he liked. She was playing with his balls, too, licking them and sucking them into her mouth. Just when he thought he knew what she’d do next, she changed things up – sucking instead of licking. She threw in a few twists of her hand on the base of his cock. She stopped doing anything and his eyes flew open. He was about to protest when he realized why – she was taking off her top. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so once the top was over her head, he had a wonderful view of her perfect breasts. “Fuck, Jenny, your tits are amazing!” he said.

“Thank you! I’m very fond of them myself. So how about a nice titty fuck? Your cock is nice and lubed up, so what do you think?” She didn’t wait for an answer; she squeezed her boobs together, took his dick in her other hand, and placed it in the tunnel she’d created. Javi didn’t waste a moment – he moved his body so he could thrust his hips. Jenny tried to kiss the tip of it as it made its way up, but he was moving too fast. 

Kevin was enjoying the show that Jenny and Javi were giving him. He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this, but he sure as fuck was. His girlfriend and his best friend were having sex in front of him and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen in person. His cock was hard and getting harder by the minute. Watching Javi’s cock slide through Jenny’s tits was awesome. He could hear them moaning and groaning and he had to add some noise to the room. He really hoped the neighbors weren’t home, but after a while, he didn’t care. Jenny had moved away from Espo’s thrusts with a giggle – she was getting up from her knees. “Sorry, Javi, but my knees are getting sore,” she said. She put her hand on his chest and pushed gently. Javi went down on his butt, and his hand went right to his stiff cock. 

The two men watched as Jenny pushed her pants down and stepped out of them. Since she hadn’t been wearing panties, Kevin had a nice view of her ass as she walked over to the couch and sat on Javi’s lap. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Javier could taste himself on her lips, and when she opened her mouth, he thrust his tongue inside. They kissed and sucked on each other’s tongues. Javi’s hands went to her boobs, tweaking her nipples until she groaned. “I think it’s time for my cock to go into that pussy, baby!” he almost growled at her. She nodded her head as his hand left her nipple and went to his cock. “Wait a minute!” he said. “I need a condom!” Jenny giggled a little as she climbed off and she opened the drawer of the table. “You were prepared for this, huh?” She grinned at him as she went back on his lap. She lifted herself a little and as she sat down again, he held the base of his cock so it was in the right spot to enter her body. They both looked down to watch as it happened. 

Jenny raised herself to her knees and his cock almost left her body – only the tip was still inside. She slowly rode it down until it was all in again. She let herself get used to the feeling – he was about the same size as Kevin, but he was a little thicker – and then she raised herself again. But now she started to ride his dick a little faster. 

Javi was mesmerized by Jenny’s breasts moving as she rode his cock. He mentally shook himself and started to rub her clit. Damn, this woman was an amazing fuck! Kevin was a lucky guy. She seemed to approve of what he was doing to her body, and then she bought her hands to her boobs and twisted her nipples over and over again. 

When Jenny went to sit on Javi’s lap, Kevin lost the great view he had had. So he got up, hand on his rock hard dick, went over to the couch and sat down next to them. Now he could see Jenny’s tits swing as she slid up and down on Javi’s cock. He could see the sweat running down Javi’s chest. He watched while Jenny played with her tits. All of a sudden, watching wasn’t enough anymore. He went up to his knees as Jenny turned her head. His cock was right next to her lips, and she grabbed it and sucked it in. Fuck that felt incredible. 

Jenny wasn’t sure how she was able to suck Kev’s cock as she rode Espo’s, but somehow, she was doing it. She could feel her climax building in her, and pulled Kevin’s dick out of her mouth to call out, “I’m coming!” 

Javier watched as she sucked Kevin’s cock back into her mouth. He could feel her walls grabbing his cock and knew that he was going to come soon too. Watching her freeze up, pull Kev’s cock out of her mouth and wail while she came trigged his climax. He filled up the condom in no time.

Kevin had the perfect view of his girlfriend’s climax and then he watched his best friend come too. Their climaxes made him come and he shot his load down Jenny’s throat. Somehow, she was able to swallow most of it even as she came. Kevin went to his back as he watched Javi’s cock slide out of Jenny’s pussy. She got off his lap and cuddled with Kevin as Javier went to dispose of the condom. 

When Javi came back to the living room, the couple was waiting for him. “Well, that was an interesting evening,” he started to say as he gathered up his clothing. Before he could do anything more, Jenny spoke up. 

I think we should move this to the bedroom. We’ll be a lot more comfortable and I don’t want this to end yet. Besides, Kev didn’t get to fuck me, and I want you to watch that Javi. What do you say?”

“I say let’s go!” and with that, he carried Jenny down the hall to their bedroom, knowing that Kevin wouldn’t be far behind. This was the best make-up sex he had ever had; he didn’t want this to end yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yet another idea I've had in my head for a while, and I was finally able to get it down on paper. Who knows what other ideas might make it out of my head?


End file.
